Momento da Verdade
by shiawase higurashi
Summary: A Jóia de Quatro Almas finalmente está completa. O que acontecerá agora com Kagome? [Song Fic InuXKag]COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo qualquerdireito sobre o título _Inu Yasha. _

Canção: I will always love you (Whitney Houston) também não possuo direito nenhum! > 

* * *

**_Momento da Verdade_**

**_1º capítulo - I will always love you_**

**If I should stay**

**I would only be in your way**

**So I'll go, but I know**

**I'll think of you every step of the way**

_(Se eu devesse ficar_

_Eu somente estaria na sua direção_

_Então eu vou, mas eu sei_

_Eu pensarei em você em cada passo do caminho)_

Estava de noite e eu caminhava com minha mochila nas costas em direção ao poço come-ossos. Mas isso não era que nem das outras vezes. Havia deixado a Jóia de Quatro Almas na cabana da Vovó Kaede junto com um bilhete de despedida. Ali não era meu lugar. Nunca foi. Eu pertenço ao futuro de 500 anos a frente dessa era.

Sim... 500 anos nos separam... _Inu Yasha_. Lágrimas começaram a vir a meus olhos. Estava mais difícil do que eu havia imaginado. Foi pra facilitar que eu não me despedi pessoalmente. Ia doer demais. Não iria agüentar ver o rostinho do Shippou pedindo para que eu ficasse, ou os pedidos de Sango, minha amiga tão querida, junto com os de Mirok, que apesar de ser um monge pervertido também é um amigo querido meu, e que eu espero que tome jeito agora pois está noivo de Sango. E... qual seria a reação do Inu Yasha?

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

**You, my darling you**

(E eu sempre amarei você

eu sempre amarei você

Você, meu querido você)

Meus passos estavam lentos... queria absorver o máximo possível da paisagem para que guardasse como uma doce lembrança de uma época maravilhosa.

**Bittersweet memories**

**That is all I'm taking with me**

**So goodbye, please don't cry**

**We both know I'm not what you, you need**

_(Memórias azedas_

_Isso é tudo que eu estou levando comigo_

_Então adeus, por favor não chore_

_Nós dois sabemos que eu não sou o que você, você precisa)_

Ainda me lembro da primeira vez que vim parar aqui. Foi no meu aniversário de 15 anos, quando fui tragada para o poço, que liga esse mundo com o meu, por um youkai. Foi nesse dia que eu encontrei o Inu Yasha pela primeira vez. Eu o achei adorável! Dormindo tão tranqüilamente, lacrado na Árvore Sagrada. Lembro que senti uma vontade irresistível de tocar suas orelhas de meio-youkai. E o fiz, somente daquela vez. Não acho que ele me permitiria fazer de novo.

Lembranças dos tempos que eu passei com ele começaram a vir a minha mente. Me lembrei da primeira vez que o vi na forma humana. Apesar de estar vulnerável, ele era muito corajoso. E ele se mostrou pra mim, o seu lado doce.

Naquela noite ele estava muito mal. Havia sido mordido por um youkai cabeça de aranha que havia injetado seu veneno nele. Sem o sangue de youkai seria mais difícil se recuperar. Foi quando ele me pediu meu colo e me elogiou pela primeira vez:

"_Você... tem um cheiro bom."_

"_MAS! Inuyasha! Você sempre disse que odiava meu cheiro!" _

"_Eu estava... mentindo."_

Meu coração começou a bater forte quando ele disse aquilo.

Outra vez que isso aconteceu foi quando ele me mandou de volta pra minha era, para que eu nunca mais voltasse.

Ele estava todo ensangüentado. Sua barriga tinha um buraco causado na luta que teve com seu irmão, Sesshoumaru. Então, ele me puxou pra ele e me abraçou forte:

"Eu.. tive muito medo. Tive medo de perder você!"

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

(E eu sempre amarei você

eu sempre amarei você)

"_Droga! Por que eu tenho que estar me lembrando disso!"_ As lágrimas agora afloravam dos meus olhos. Parei. A Lua iluminava o poço come-ossos. Estava a poucos metros de mim. Eu precisava ir! Ali não era meu lugar! O Inu Yasha não precisa mais de mim! Ele vai procurar a Kikyou que continua vagando por esse mundo! Ele só não vai porque está esperando eu ir embora para não atrapalhar! Ele não consegue esquecer dela, assim como eu não consigo esquecer dele! E nunca conseguirei. Mas eu não sou aquela que ele ama, e não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ele nunca me deu falsas esperanças. Sempre foi sincero sobre seus sentimentos para com a Kikyou. Então, por que meu coração tinha que teimar em se apaixonar por ele!

**I hope life treats you kind,**

**And I hope you have all you've dreamed of**

**And I wish to you joy and happiness**

**But above all this, I wish you love**

_(Eu espero que a vida te trate bem_

_E eu espero que você tenho tudo que você sonhou_

E eu desejo alegria e felicidade 

_Mas acima de tudo isso, eu lhe desejo amor)_

Bom, mas isso não importa. Desde que ele viva feliz, com a Kikyou, e que ela o ame, por mim está tudo bem. Eu o amo! Sempre o amarei. Mas quero que ele seja feliz acima de tudo.

**And I will always love you**

**I will always love you**

(E eu sempre amarei você

eu sempre amarei você)

_É melhor que isso acabe logo_. Terminei de andar o trecho que faltava para o poço come-ossos. Joguei a mochila dentro dele. Olhei uma última vez para a cabana da vovó Kaede, onde todas aquelas pessoas tão queridas, com as quais dividi momentos de tristeza e alegria, e as quais aprendi a amar, repousavam, sem a menor idéia do sofrimento que eu passava agora de abandona-los. Deixei as lágrimas caírem. Passei as pernas pela borda do poço e me sentei nele. Era hora de pular.

**I will always love you (x3)**

**I, I will always love you**

**Darling I love you**

( eu sempre amarei você (x3)

eu sempre amarei você

Querido eu te amo)

**I'll always, I'll always love you**

(Eu sempre irei, sempre irei te amar)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ahn... a fanficestá continuando... e eu continuo não possuindo o Inu Yasha. (suspiro) u.u"

Canção: One moment more (Mindy Smith)

* * *

**_Momento da Verdade_**

**_capítulo 2 - One moment more_**

**Hold me even though I know you're leaving **

**And show me all the reasons you would stay **

**It's just enough to feel your breath on mine **

**To warm my soul and ease my mind **

**You've gotta hold me and show me now**

(_Me abrace ainda que eu saiba que você está partindo_

_E me mostre todas as razões que você ficaria_

_Já é o bastante sentir sua respiração na minha_

_Para aquecer minha alma e confortar minha mente_

_Você tem que me abraçar e me mostrar como)_

Fechei os olhos, tomei fôlego e soltei o ar devagar. Ia dar impulso, mas:

"KAGOME!"

Virei o rosto, espantada, para a direção da voz tão conhecida da pessoa que eu mais amava no mundo, e que vinha correndo em minha direção.

"Inu Yasha?" O que ele estava fazendo aqui? Saí do poço e fiquei de pé em frente a ele.

"O que você estava fazendo, Kagome? Eu levei o maior susto! Eu acordei e você não estava mais na cabana! Por que você deixou a Jóia de Quatro Almas lá!" Ele tinha um ar aflito no rosto.

"Eu... estou indo pra casa, Inu Yasha." Disse, olhando para baixo.

"E por que não está levando a jóia!" Ele disse exasperado.

"Porque... porque não vou mais precisar dela." -Olhei fundo nos olhos dele-"Você pode ficar com ela. Sempre foi o que você quis, não é?" Um sorriso amargo transpareceu no meu rosto.

"Kagome... o que você está dizendo! " Ele parecia confuso e ao mesmo tempo irritado. "Você sabe muito bem que você não pode voltar pra cá sem a jóia!"

"E por que eu precisaria voltar!" Aquilo estava sendo uma tortura! Por que ele estava me fazendo passar por isso? "A jóia já está completa e em suas mãos Inu Yasha! Pra que você precisa de mim!" Meu olhos começaram a encher de lágrimas de novo. Virei o rosto. Não queria que ele me visse assim.

**Give me just one part of you to cling to **

**And keep me everywhere you are **

**It's just enough to steal my heart and run **

**Then fade out with the falling sun**

_(Me de somente uma parte sua para me agarrar_

_E me mantenha em todo lugar que estiver_

_Já é o bastante roubar meu coração e fugir_

_E então sumir com o sol poente)_

Parecia que ele tinha perdido a fala. Eu sabia disso. _Ele não quer dizer... mas a verdade é que ele sabe que não precisa de mim._

"Como assim, Kagome! O que eu vou dizer pro Shippou, Mirok e Sango quando eles descobrirem que você sumiu?" Ele estava meio confuso.

"Eles vão entender que eu não pertencia a esse mundo, e que eu precisava voltar para o meu mundo, pra minha família.".Eu continuava a não olhar pra ele. As lágrimas caíam silenciosas no chão, e o vento soprava frio no meu rosto. Passaram-se alguns segundos em que nós dois ficamos em silêncio. Então, eu me virei para o poço e disse: "Adeus, Inu Yasha."

**Oh, please don't go **

**Let me have you just one moment more **

**Oh, all I need **

**All I want is just one moment more **

**You've gotta hold me and keep me now**

_(Oh, por favor não vá_

_Me deixe ter você somente um momento mais_

_Oh, tudo que eu preciso_

_Tudo que eu quero é só um momento mais_

_Você tem que me abraçar e me mantenha agora)_

Eu comecei andar, quando senti dois braços fortes em volta de mim, me embalando num abraço apertado. "Por favor, não vá!" Era ele!

"I... Inu Yasha"

"Por favor, Kagome, não vá. Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você." Ele continuava a me abraçar. "Você... tem um cheiro muito bom." Meu coração começou a bater forte. Que nem daquela vez. "Eu... também, gosto muito do seu sorriso. Me sinto bem quando estou com você." Eu sentia meu rosto corar, ao mesmo tempo que meu coração batia descompassado. "Por favor, não vá, Kagome. Eu te amo!" Meus olhos arregalaram e se encheram de lágrimas. O que era aquilo que eu estava ouvindo?

**Tell me how someday you'll be returning **

**And maybe, maybe I'll believe **

**It's just enough to see a shooting star **

**To know you're never really far **

**It's just enough to see a shooting star **

**To know you're never really gone**

_(Diga-me como um dia você estará voltando_

_E talvez, talvez eu acredite_

_Já é o bastante ver uma estrela cadente_

_Pra saber que você nunca está realmente longe_

_Já é o bastante ver uma estrela cadente_

_Pra saber que você nunca foi realmente embora)_

Me virei pra ele. Eu podia ver seu rosto vermelho, suas orelhas baixas e seus olhos, de um dourado tão intenso, brilhando, mas não de alegria. Parecia que estava prestes a chorar.

" O .. o que você disse?" eu olhei fixamente pros olhos dele.

"Kagome... eu... eu te amo! Por favor, não vá!" Ele disse isso sem desviar os olhos.

Lágrimas caíram dos meus olhos. Era verdade.

Então, eu comecei ver tudo em câmera lenta:

Ele me puxou pra ele e me abraçou forte, como se temesse que eu fugisse. Então, ele afastou o rosto, e num gesto lento, foi aproximando-se do meu. Nossos, lábios estavam a milímetros de distância, eu podia sentir sua respiração. E finalmente, ele me beijou. Era tão terno. Ele meteu a língua na minha boca, e roçou nos meus dentes, pedindo permissão pra entrar. Abri a boca, permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Como era bom saber que ele me amava!

**Oh, please don't go **

**Let me have you just one moment more **

**Oh, all I need **

**All I want is just one moment more **

**Oh, please don't go **

**Let me have you just one moment more **

**Oh, all I need **

**All I want is just one moment more**

_(Oh, por favor não vá_

_Me deixe ter você somente um momento mais_

_Oh, tudo que eu preciso_

_Tudo que eu quero é só um momento mais_

_Você tem que me abraçar e me mantenha agora_

_Oh, por favor não vá_

_Me deixe ter você somente um momento mais_

_Oh, tudo que eu preciso_

_Tudo que eu quero é só um momento mais_

_Você tem que me abraçar e me mantenha agora)_

Nos separamos por falta de ar. Ele me abraçou, apoiando sua cabeça no meu ombro, como se fosse uma criança em busca de consolo no colo da mãe.

"Por favor, Kagome! Não vá! Eu te amo! Por favor!"

Eu me separei dele, e cessei o abraço. Levantei a cabeça, e olhei fixamente em seus orbes dourados. Eles tinham uma expressão de apelo.

"É melhor voltarmos pra dentro. Está frio." Finalmente disse. Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto.

O rosto dele iluminou-se. Ele me abraçou, correndo, me levantou e começou a nos rodar. Então, ele parou, e me beijou apaixonadamente. Paramos o beijo. Rumamos de volta pra cabana da vovó Kaede. Eu apoiava minha cabeça em seu peito, e ele me abraçava. Eu mantinha meus olhos fechados, e deixava-me guiar por ele. Queria sentir aquele momento, que pra sempre ficaria na lembrança. Que seria um marco na minha vida, que eu nunca esqueceria. Elevei minha mão até a altura de sua cabeça, e afaguei suas orelhas. Ele ronronou.

"Eu te amo, Inu Yasha."

**You've gotta hold me and maybe I'll believe.. **

**So hold me even though I know you're leaving.**

_(Você tem que me abraçar e talvez eu acredite_

_Então me abrace ainda que eu saiba que você está partindo)_

* * *

E aqui acaba a fic! o.o/

Espero que tenham gostado! É a primeira que posto e espero postar muitas outras! Estou escrevendo uma junto com uma amiga e espero que vcs leiam!

Deixem reviews (elogios, críticas e comentários são sempre bem vindos!)!

Bjus


End file.
